


How to survive to your teammates

by shichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno's players try to save Aki's dignity, and they fail, lovechildren, never mess with Hotaru-mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno’s players love their setter. It’s a matter of fact how Akihiko is spoiled by more or less all his teammates – that’s to say, if you can consider as “spoiling” how Kou manages not to be <i>too sassy</i> with him –, so nobody would be too surprised knowing that when Akihiko is in trouble, there’s this sort of rescue squad ready to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to survive to your teammates

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I am doing with my life, but I totally fell in love with [noranb](http://noranb.tumblr.com/)’s hq lovechildren and I decided to try writing about them. Since I’m not confident with the characterization the first attempt will be something very, very stupid. Hope you can enjoy it anyway!  
> Based on “ _the time Karasuno’s players tried to save Akihiko’s dignity and how they just surrender in the end_ ” (Aki I love you, and since I love you shit happens).

Karasuno’s players love their setter. It’s a matter of fact how Akihiko is spoiled by more or less all his teammates – that’s to say, if you can consider as “spoiling” how Kou manages not to be  _too much sassy_  with him –, so nobody would be too surprised knowing that when Akihiko is in trouble, there’s this sort of rescue squad ready to help him.  
They  _tried_. From the very first time they noticed Akihiko being in awe in front of Seijou’s setter, they all knew the younger one was going to be enthusiast about every meeting, being it a practice match or a serious one.  
“ _There’s nothing wrong with it_ ” was the general thought, because seriously, everybody has someone they really admire, right?  
«I can’t believe we’re really doing this.»  
«We  _have to_ , Kou!» Tsuneo says, like there’s no way he would ignore something so important «What if he bullies him?»  
«Tsuneo-senpai, weren’t you friend with Seijou’s twins?»  
«I’m Yoichi’s friend. Dunno about his brother. He’s a mean look.» Tsuneo replies, his voice just suggesting something along the line “c’mon man, that’s so obvious”. Kou looks skeptical, sighs and looks at Akihiko once again. He wishes Hotaru-san was there: he would certainly know what to say to put an end to this situation.  
«I pity him.» Akane declares. While Tsuneo turns to look at her, Kou can’t help but to think people who happen to see them are thinking they’re a bunch of weirdos – how could they  _not_ , since there are these kids hiding not-so-well-but-well-enough-for-Akihiko-not-to-notice behind a wall like stalkers? He seriously hopes nobody he knows decides to appear right now.  
«Right? Akihiko needs to be protected!»  
«I pity  _Seijou’s setter_.» she clarifies «My brother is such a fangirl.»  
«Maybe you meant to say fanboy.»  
«No, I meant fangirl, Kou-senpai.» she repeats, grinning «Have you ever seen how they interact with the person they fuss over? They’re easily embarrassed, really stupid…» she begins to rattle off, pointing at her own brother. Kou can’t help but snort. Tsuneo looks like everyone in the world has just betrayed him.  
«I trusted you, Akane.» he says acting hurt «He’s your brother.» he adds to stress how the other two are heartless.  
«But I can sympathize with Seijou’s setter. What was his name again?»  
Tsuneo and Akane look at him, somehow perplexed, because how can Kou sympathize with someone he doesn’t even try to remember the name will always be one of Karasuno High’s mystery «Sachihiro.» it’s the answer given by Tsuneo «And he’s the Evil. You can never guess what he’s thinking. What if he wants to kidnap Aki so that there’s one less rival on the court?!»  
«Tsuneo-senpai, I beg of you.» Kou lets escape from his lips, but there’s no time to argue because Akane catches their attention whispering: «I can’t believe he’s  _so stupid_!» – which, in Kou’s opinion, it’s really alarming when it’s about Akihiko.  
When they look at the two setters (still hidden behind the wall) Akihiko is really flustered while he tries to explain something to the other. Tsuneo doesn’t need to see more than this.  
«I’m going—»  
«Tsuneo-senpai please—»  
«Tsuneo please just wait, this is blackmail material for a lifetime—»  
«How can I wait leaving a cute kohai in trouble?!» he looks horrified just thinking about it and leaves his hiding spot, quickly walking towards the two setters. Really confident, very manly, until he reaches them and stop in between them.  
«Could you please give some space to our setter, man?» Tsuneo speaks, looking directly at Sachihiro – and the fact he says “our” makes Seijou’s setter look around, just to find Akane and Kou not so far.  
Akane isn’t bothered by it, she even waves her hand to him like she’s saying “ _hi, I know you noticed us, not that I give a fuck, please continue whatever your issue with my brother is_ ”.  
Kou wonders how he’s supposed to survive the next year without Hotaru-san. Seriously, if it weren’t absolutely useless and childish and really embarrassing – so, that only would be okay if he was Akihiko – he would ask his Captain “ _please,_ please _fail your exams for the next two years and let’s graduate together because I just_ can’t”.  
«Senpai!» exclaims Akihiko, surprised voice and astonished look.  
«Don’t worry Aki, I’ll save you from this city boy.»  
«Tsuneo-senpai wait, it’s all right, Sachihiro-san wasn’t—»  
«Oh. I wasn’t attacking your kohai, you know?» Sachihiro says, giving them a perfect gentleman smile «Your kohai was looking for me, though. What were you trying to say, Aki-chan?»  
Akihiko looks at them, switching from one to the other, all the more flustered and confused by the situation: «I was trying to say— I was— I mean— SACHIHIRO-SENPAI IS SO COOL WHILE HE PLAYS ON THE COURT SO I HOPE WE CAN HAVE A GOOD MATCH SOON!» he shouts, so earnest and so,  _so loud_  that all the people passing by freeze for a bunch of seconds; some girl chuckles, some player of other schools laughs openly.  
Tsuneo turns to Kou and Akane, now near them, the first making a face who’s clearly saying “ _I told you_ ” and the youngest looking at his brother and laughing so hard without even trying to hide it that they’re starting to make a scene. But the thing that makes Tsuneo’s blood running cold in his veins is Hotaru approaching them. Smiling at them.  
«I’m sorry for the commotion, Sachihiro-san. I hope my teammates and my childhood friend didn’t bother you too much.» it’s what he says first when he reaches them. He’s so polite, and the message he wants to convey is so clear (“ _Just so you know I’m merciless when it comes to my teammates_ and _my childhood friends_ ”) even Sachihiro – still visibly affected, somehow, by Akihiko’s statement – doesn’t feel like acting in the same way he’s done with Tsuneo. So he simply returns the smile: «Not at all. But now I’ve to go, my team is waiting for me. See you on the court.» says, walking away.  
«Woah, Hotaru you were so coo—»  
«Tsuneo, do you mind tell me what was all the concussion about?»  
They’ll instantly decide to never ever try to help Akihiko in a public place where they can piss off their Captain.  
 _Never. Ever._

**Author's Note:**

> About Tsuneo calling Sachihiro “city boy”, I’d like to say “he’s quoting Tanaka, he’s grown up with him since Ryuu is Noya’s bro”. Truth is I was sure Seijou wasn’t in the Miyagi prefecture. But let’s all pretend I was so brilliant I chose to quote Tanaka *winks*
> 
> I swear I tried to follow Noran’s note about their attitudes but I feel like in the end they’re too similar to their ‘parents’…? I’m so sorry *cries*  
> I really had fun writing it, I think they’re great characters and I’d love to write something more serious next time. Please, feel free to point out every mistake you can find! Also, if someone feels like prompting something about them I’ll be happy to write it (if you’re okay with my writing “skills”, of course) so, eventually, you can prompt me [here](http://hakurenshi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
